


Starting Again

by triruntu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, R76FFASS2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triruntu/pseuds/triruntu
Summary: Retiring with Jack has been a dream for Gabriel for so long. Now that it's happened he realizes there's some routines they can bring back, starting small this time around.Except he bought a gift far too early and now has a challenge on his hands to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papallion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/gifts).



> Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write and put together.

It started innocently enough. Gabriel noticed Jack complaining of being cold, and he knew very well how it affects his joints as they went into the colder months. He stares at the page on his tablet, the add to cart button taunting him. It’s a gaudy, overly bright thing that he knew Jack would have loved in the old days. 

‘Might even be bright enough he could see it.’ Gabriel thinks to himself with an amused huff. He hears shuffling and tabs away from the sweater he’s been eyeing for hours now to see his husband emerging from their bedroom. 

One hand skims along the wall as Jack makes his way to the kitchen, their cat walking along by him. The years have not been kind to either of them, Gabriel with his condition and Jack’s eyes failing him. He’s legally blind at this point and not able to see much more than vague, dark shapes without the aid of his visor or glasses. 

They don’t cure his blindness but it makes living easier. 

Jack used to have a collection of horrible sweaters that he loved to put on. Gabriel thought he lived off of the reactions it got sometimes and he will begrudgingly admit that those sweaters were warm and comfy to wear. 

He watches Jack move around, pouring himself something to drink with a sigh and Gabriel smiles softly. He goes back to the sweater and buys it before he can second guess himself. Jack deserves something nice, after all. The wraith sets the tablet aside to join Jack in the kitchen where Jack bumps his side in greeting and the cat meows for food.

Gabriel didn’t think they’d fit into a quiet life easily, but here they are. Things are still tense between them sometimes, but a lifetime spent working together makes the events over the last few years easier to deal with. They aren’t the same people they used to be, both of them damaged and that’s okay as long as it means they can heal together. 

They’ve only had the house for a few months at this point. It’s all Gabriel wanted to have Jack by his side again in a sort of retirement- they did their part to help bring down Talon and now only occasionally help the new Overwatch. Jack more so than Gabriel but he’s sure they’d both go stir crazy otherwise. 

It’s a decent sized house, enough room for both of them to have their space and far enough away from things to let them have their privacy. Jack wants to get them some chickens in the spring, maybe a couple more cats or dogs, and Gabriel finds himself wanting the same. It’s similar to what they dreamed about decades ago. The house came with a calico cat and neither of them could say no to keeping her. Cali just roams the house with them.

But for now, he just puts his focus on Jack. 

* * *

A week or so passes and Gabriel feels ridiculous when he picks up the package. It’s hardly into October yet and here he is with a present already. He makes sure that Jack is out of the house as he brings it in and then he’s faced with a new issue.

Where is he going to keep this for two months? 

He can’t keep it in one place the entire time. Jack may not be able to see well, especially since he’s started to stop wearing the visor more when at home and it’s just the two of them, but that doesn’t make it any easier. One slip and Jack could find it. It’d be just his luck if he placed it somewhere and that was the day Jack wore his glasses and found it immediately.

Gabriel stares at the box in his hands and admits that maybe he didn’t think this through well. He ends up stuffing it carefully in the back of a closet for now. He’ll keep an eye out for alternatives.

A few weeks later he finds himself in the same predicament again. Gabriel frowns at the new box in his hands, a couple pairs of socks that are about as ridiculous as the sweater. He’s had to move said sweater a few times already and it’s been safe so far but now he doubts he can hide the two in the same place without it being suspicious. 

He’s caught up in his thoughts and doesn’t hear Jack coming in until he hears shuffling behind him. In a panic, not knowing if Jack has his visor or not, Gabriel coughs and vanishes the box like he does with his guns. The act leaves his hands stained darker than normal as he turns, smoke wafting away with the motion.

Jack raises an eyebrow at him. His visor is, in fact, on. “You doing okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Didn’t think you’d be getting back so soon.” 

It makes Jack smile and he shrugs out of his jacket, folding it over his arm and then taking off the visor with a sigh. Gabriel doesn’t miss how his shoulders relax once it’s off. “It’s a surprise to me too. Thought I’d be out all evening. But it’s okay, I missed you.”   
  
If that doesn’t melt his heart, Gabriel doesn’t know what would. “Aww, how sweet.” He steps forward, taking the device from Jack and setting it on the counter before helping him take off the rest of his headgear. “I missed you too.” 

He can find a spot later. As easy as it would be to keep the gift hidden with his smoke, Gabriel doesn’t want to risk accidentally pulling it out. It’s never happened before but he’s not taking any chances. But for now, he has someone to spend some time with.

* * *

The third gift, well, Gabriel got it at a reasonable time. It’s something more personal, for both of them. It’s in a small box that is far easier to hide.

He had eventually decided to hide the first two in the attic where neither of them really go. Of course, the day after Gabriel had done that Jack announced that he’d like to go up and sort everything out. Just his luck.

So he hid them in the spare bedroom for now. Neither of them use it and they don’t have guests over enough that warrants keeping it organized past using it for storage.

As the days creep closer Gabriel worries that he might be going too far. The last few years have been… strained, to say the least. It hasn’t been until now that they’ve been able to enjoy this mundane, almost domestic life. The holidays were the furthest thing from either of them and feels like shaky ground still, traditions that they built up years ago now wanting to come back. 

It doesn’t have to be exactly like the old days for them to be happy. Gabriel doesn’t think anything could make them happier than what they have at this point. Finally being able to exist without something watching their every move has done a lot to help them. 

At least he doesn’t have to keep things hidden for much longer.

* * *

All of a sudden, it’s time. 

They wake with no fanfare. Just a couple soft smiles and Jack not letting Gabriel up and out of their warm bed until he’s ready to get up officially. They eventually make it to the kitchen where Gabriel takes charge of getting them something to eat that isn’t cereal and there’s no rush behind them. There’s snow built up outside and still falling gently as they work in the morning light.

“Well.” Jack says once they’ve cleaned the kitchen. Gabriel hums in reply and Jack’s hand finds his arm, sliding down to his own hand. “I know we didn’t talk about it much, but I have a few things for you.”   
  
“Oh? What a surprise, I may have some for you as well.”

He brings Jack over to the couch and plops him down on his side of it. Jack goes along and doesn’t fuss when Gabriel hands him his glasses. “Figured you might want to see some of this.” 

Jack takes them but instead puts the glasses on the table next to the couch. “I would, but I can always look at you and whatever surprises you have for me later. I want to enjoy the day, hopefully without a headache later.”

It’s a fair point and Gabriel doesn’t want to push. They both deal with enough headaches between them and Jack’s seem to get worse than his own far too easily. “If you’re sure, then I guess I’ll start.” Gabriel pulls out the first one. It’s wrapped in plain paper and he chuckles at how Jack squishes the package when he hands it over. He sits back as Jack opens it carefully and pulls the sweater out.

“Softer than I thought it would be.” Jack says idly while he unfolds it. It’s just as gaudy as the website showed and then some. Gabriel watches Jack’s face carefully, how it goes from curious to a little sad as he runs his hand over the design. But after a moment Jack smiles again and looks to him, holding it close to his chest. 

It’s green. It’s red. There’s white in between and some horrible attempt at a palm tree haphazardly placed off center on the left side and a beach instead of snow with flamingos in santa hats here and there. There’s even an iceberg in the distant waters with the words ‘Ho Ho Ho!’ layered a bit behind the leaves of the palm tree. Gabriel describes it for him and grins as it gets Jack to laugh at how ridiculous it is, feeling the soft material.

Gabriel nudges his leg. “Now’s as good of a time as any to start a collection again.”

“It’s been a long time since I even thought of these. As ugly as some of them were it was hard to beat how warm they were.” Jack pulls the sweater over his head and puts it on. It’s almost a moment of deja vu for Gabriel, something he’s seen so many times before. 

“It has been. I know you’ve been cold lately so this can hopefully help you out.”   
  
“I think it will, thank you.” Jack’s hand finds his again, giving it a soft squeeze before he turns to reach over the side of the couch. How Gabriel hadn’t noticed anything was there, he doesn’t know. He hands Gabriel a package just as squishy as the one he just got. “I also think we were on the same page with this one.”   
  
Gabriel chuckles again and starts to open the gift. It’s definitely soft and fuzzy and he’s confused for a moment when he pulls it out but seeing the cord makes it click. “A heated blanket, huh? I guess we were. This will be very useful.” 

He doesn’t want to wait till night time to try out the blanket. Using his smoke so he doesn’t have to get up, Gabriel plugs the blanket in a nearby socket and spreads it over his legs. It’s not particularly cold in the house but the threat of it just beyond the walls still makes his joints ache and worsens the pain his condition leaves him in. 

It’s hardly even started to get warm before Jack turns and worms his feet under the blanket and across his lap. Gabriel lets him into his space with a grin. “Oh, I know what you were thinking. You just wanted to be able to use this yourself.”

“Maybe so.” Jack doesn’t bother to hide his grin. “You found out my grand plan. How could I have ever gotten that by you?”

Gabriel snorts and settles the blanket over them comfortably. The added warmth already seems to help calm the aches down. “We may never find out at this rate.” Jack doesn’t seem to mind, if the way he settles into his spot is any indication.

Using his smoke again, Gabriel brings the second gift forward and plops it on Jack’s lap. ”Your turn again.”

“Really? I never would have guessed.”    
  
“Ha, ha. Just open it.”   


Jack, of course, takes his time opening this one as well and he seems confused when it turns out to be several things instead of one. Gabriel chuckles but doesn’t offer to help while he tries to figure it out. He does after only a moment.

“You got me socks.” Jack says incredulously.

“I got you socks.” Gabriel replies, grinning. Next to the sweaters, socks were another thing Jack didn’t mind getting. They were usually something cozy even if they were gaudy and he had loved to wear them on days off at first. But it was also something he did less and less as time went on and Gabriel wants him to be able to enjoy the time they have now.

“They’re less… noticeable than the sweater but they’re still flamingo themed. I figured you’d like something dumb like that.”

Jack smiles, and again Gabriel’s heart clenches with the care he feels at seeing it once more. It makes all the hiding worth it. 

Jack carefully arranges the socks in a stack before setting them and the wrapper aside. “Thank you. These will come in handy, I’m sure.” 

“I hope so, considering how quickly you decided to try and leech my warmth away.”

“It’s not my fault you need a generator to stay warm. You’re just lucky I can provide that.” Jack reaches back over the arm of the couch to bring out another gift. “I only have two for you.”

The second package from Jack is plopped unceremoniously on his lap. Gabriel snorts a laugh and examines it while Jack leans back comfortably again. “How generous of you.”

“Right? I’m great at that.” Jack says easily and Gabriel shakes his head a little and gets to opening it. The first thing he notes is that it’s very soft, careful with his claws as he takes it out, only to stop once he sees it.

It’s a black sweater with obnoxious red bands on the sleeves and what looks like a red, dripping band around the collar. Gabriel holds it up to see the back of it, mystified by the repeating pattern of skulls and on the front… is what appears to be a grim reaper on a reindeer surrounded by a mix of falling snow and more skulls. 

Gabriel can’t help it. He cackles, “Where did you even find this?”

Jack is grinning when he looks over to him. “By pure chance. I guess we really are on the same page with this as well, but it was worth the wait for your reaction.”

Gabriel slips it on over his head, it’s soft and he’s already feeling warm with the heat from the blankets. It’s nice. Makes him want to stay where they are. “I guess we really were. And here I thought I was being creative by getting you a sweater, but thank you for this.”

“Thank  _ you _ for this sweater.” Jack runs a hand down the sleeve of his own horrible sweater just to feel it. “I figured since you’re still trying to be edgy you’d like something that matches your personality.”

“Well, you’re right, unfortunately.” Once they settle again, Gabriel hesitates. As fun as it is he knows this last one is far more personal. Jack of course notices this and nudges him. 

“Everything okay?”

Gabriel breathes deeply, “Yeah. I just have one more thing. It’s… for both of us, really.”

Jack tilts his head curiously and watches Gabriel bring out a small box. Gabriel takes his hand and sets it in his palm to let Jack open it.

“Oh,” is all that slips out when Jack does. Inside are two rings, one golden and one silver and he’s careful to feel them both. There’s nothing really fancy about them, no gemstones or designs, just an inscription on the inside of them. Jack picks up the silver one, gently rubbing his fingers over it, over the words he knows by heart.

Even without his sight he would know what this is. It’s clear to Gabriel that he didn’t think he’d see their wedding rings again. He sets the box down and Gabriel leans forward to gently take the ring and slip it onto Jack’s hand.

“I don’t remember finding them. Just that I had both and they weren’t in good condition. It helped me get through everything even when I thought I lost you, and you deserve to have yours back.” Gabriel keeps his voice steady even if the wisps of smoke betray him. Jack holds his hand tightly.

“I thought they were gone. I wished I had mine so many times when I thought you were dead. Just so I could have had something of you.” Jack’s voice is strained and Gabriel doesn’t resist the urge he has to hold him close. It’s a little awkward but after a moment Jack shifts his legs to allow it, leaning into the much needed hug.

Even now, months into domestic bliss, they still crave each other’s touch.

“You don’t have to worry anymore. You’re still here and I’m not leaving. Not anymore.” Gabriel feels Jack’s hands digging into his back but it’s okay, as he’s doing the same. Jack is quiet for a long moment before they part, sitting closer together now. He’s practically curled up in his lap now.

Jack finds the small box again to retrieve the gold ring. He put it where it belongs, on Gabriel’s hand. “There. Now we don’t have to get new ones.” 

The rings shimmer in the light and it feels like he’s found something that’s been missing. Gabriel knows they would have been fine without the rings but it’s worth the effort of restoring them to see the look of joy on Jack’s face. He hasn’t seen it in so long.

He watches Jack mess with the ring and can’t wait a moment longer. Gabriel reaches to cup his face and pull Jack into a kiss that he eagerly returns. Jack sighs when it ends and presses their foreheads together.

Eventually they lean away, and Gabriel knows this was worth every moment to see Jack so happy. 

Jack grabs his mug from the side table and hums, clearly content and Gabriel squeezes his leg. He realizes after a moment that during all his efforts of hiding the gifts he never saw anything else hidden away. It’s baffling, really, as he’s sure he’s examined every inch of the house by now.    
  
“So where did you hide your stuff? I wasn’t looking but I didn’t ever come across anything.”   
  
Jack grins slowly as he listens, chuckling. “I let Lena store them, she brought them over when she was here last week. While I could have put it somewhere here somehow I had a feeling that you’d figure it out. Especially with how squirrely you got on some days.”    
  
It’s so obvious. Gabriel stares at the ceiling and wonders why he didn’t think of that and save himself the weeks of sneaking boxes around. He shakes his head with a wry smile. “Of course you’d bring in outside help.”   
  
“It worked, didn’t it? I had to make sure you wouldn’t find them.” Jack shrugs, “I’m just surprised you didn’t do the same.”   
  
“At this point I am too.” Gabriel makes a note to try it next year, if anything for his own safety. “I’ll be honest… I wasn’t sure if you’d be up to anything this year. We hadn’t discussed it at all when I bought that sweater for you, had no idea if you’d be alright with something like this again after what’s happened.”   
  
Cali leaps up onto the back of the couch, startling them both briefly as she meows in greeting and plops herself onto Jack’s lap. He holds his mug away as she gets curled up and pets her soft fur with his other hand. He’s trapped now but doesn’t seem like he wants to get up. “I felt the same. It’s been more than a few years since we last were excited for the holidays.”   
  
“I figured even if you weren’t in the mood for anything it would at least be nice to get you something, just as a gift. That’s why I got you something I knew you’ll need.” Jack says, a tinge of relief in his voice. “I’m just happy that we’re here. It’s… It means a lot.”

“It does.” Gabriel squeezes his knee, letting his hand wander and gently rub the legs draped over his lap. He watches the light shine off the ring on Jack’s hand. Something as simple as sharing a blanket feels like enough to cover the years of loneliness. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Jack doesn’t hesitate to return the sentiment, and that’s all that Gabriel needs.

  
  



End file.
